Red wolf moon
by Kawaiinyano
Summary: As a demon hunter it is your duty to hunt demons even one that possess people, that means killing the person, Lilly wasn't able to keep her demons under control until a certain Lunar eclipse or the red wolf moon that happened every 15 years made her demons surface and turn her into a monster, now she must chose to control her demons or death, her killer: the son of Sparda
1. Night of the wolves?

A full moon.

"Great" A girl grumbled, she closed her window, she was still scared of wolves getting in through her window

Distant howls pierced the night.

"No, that can't be possible" she mumbled, she must of heard the howls, she noticed that her hearing was better than usual, her eyesight as well, she shook her head and went into the next room

"Lilly are you Ok dear?" the girl's mother asked

"Yes I'm fine" Lilly growled, she didn't mean to, it sounded very animal-like

"Lilly, what did I teach you about control" Lilly's mother scolded "we don't want 'him' coming after you now do we, and anyway the red wolf moon is only 5 days away"

Lilly shuddered when her mother mentioned 'the red wolf moon' it was called that because it was a special Lunar Eclipse that turned the moon the colour of blood and it was going to be Lilly's first transformation, she already had the attributes of a werewolf, the gold eyes, increased senses and increased strength and agility, she was a little nervous because it was her first transformation but the thing she was most scared of was running into Dante, he was the son of Sparda and also he was a demon hunter, Lilly had a few close calls with him, he almost shot her once when she was walking through the woods on her own and that was the day she got bitten and that was over 2 months ago, it was scary knowing that she had to end up killing him before he killed her.

Lilly sniffed "Mum get down, it's one of Dante's scouts" she warned her defenseless mother

Her mother ducked, Lilly jumped out of the window and landed on a tree , she then crawled up the branch to see what was happening

"Don't think I can't see you" a familiar voice called

"Dammit" Lilly whispered to herself

Dante managed to climb the tree it was a struggle for him because he didn't have the strength or agility like Lilly did

"You know I actually haven't seen the colour of your eyes yet" Dante tried talking to Lilly, but Lilly never let anyone see her eyes because of the wolf

"No, you can't" Lilly panicked, if Dante saw her eyes he would shoot her on the spot

"Just a peek, pretty please" Dante lifted Lilly's fringe, he gasped and stepped back, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at her head

"Please, you don't have to do this" Lilly started crying.

* * *

><p>"I have to, I wish I didn't though but I want to rid this world of demons, demons like you" Dante said, his finger on trigger<p>

"Please" Lilly was sobbing "I don't want to die"

"I'm sorry" Dante said as he pulled back the trigger, Lilly had her eyes closed and for those brief seconds she thought about what it would be like to have a normal life, no wolf, no discrimination. The bullet didn't hit her, but why

"I'm gonna give you a 5 minute head start, so you better start running whilst I still think of a torture method, if I catch you" Dante laughed demonically

Lilly ran as fast as she could, her heart was beating fast, the adrenaline rushing, it had caused her to transform before the red wolf moon, but she didn't black out she could still keep consciousness whilst in wolf form, but she covered more ground as a wolf, it felt amazing being a wolf she felt so free, so wild, so calm, running against the current of the wind in the still of night, but then she snapped out of the daze she was in because she realized that she was running away from a hunter trying to catch the big bad wolf, of course it was the end for her if she got caught.

Lilly ran until she found a cave, she knew that werewolves never got tired but she felt dead as a doormat, she transformed back and it wasn't painful at all not like people said, a mysterious figure came out of the shadows, Lilly was growling

"Show yourself!" Lilly growled

"It's too late to turn back, they're coming" the figure spoke with mighty words, it had seemed to be forging something out of silver, it was an 8 pointed star, the figure walked over to Lilly and it put the star necklace around Lilly's neck, it burned because werewolves were not to go near silver at all

"What is this for, it burns so much" Lilly winced

"Control" it was the one word that opened Lilly's eyes because she realized she had a great power that couldn't be controlled unless the moon was full

Lilly stayed in the cave until morning where she turned into a wolf she still kept her mind conscious and she kept the wolf's mind at bay, she headed north, the only city she was heading for was Gotham her aunt and uncle lived there, she entered the city, for once the wolf felt alone and scared so did Lilly but it was better than being shot in the head by Dante, she knocked on the door of her aunt and uncle's apartment and her cousin answered it

"Lilly is that you" Lilly's cousin asked and she hugged her

"Yes it's me" Lilly smiled

"My how you've grown, by the way your aunt and uncle are on holiday so it's just me and you if you're staying here" Lilly's cousin informed her younger cousin

"Ok are you good at keeping secrets" Lilly asked

"Sure, I believe everything" Lilly's cousin told her

"Ok, I'm a werewolf, if you don't believe me here's proof" Lilly said as she pinned back her fringe to reveal her aureate eyes

"Whoa that's cool" Lilly's cousin said in a surprised manner

"I also have to wear this thing" Lilly pointed to the silver star

"What does it do" Lilly's cousin asked

"It controls the wolf inside of me, and it also stops me from rampaging and killing stuff, I'm so sorry to spring this on you, Delilah promise me that you won't tell anyone about this" Lilly asked Delilah

"I promise" Delilah made a pinkie promise

* * *

><p>Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door, Lilly could smell who it was<p>

"Delilah, what ever you do don't open that door just run" Lilly growled

"Ok" Delilah raised her eyebrows

"Run, now!" Lilly yelled

Lilly opened the door, Dante grabbed Lilly by the hair, but Lilly had a plan

"You know, I have had it with you because you're just an animal, nothing more, nothing less" Dante yelled at Lilly

"Did anyone ever tell you not to mess with a werewolf!" Lilly shouted as she turned into a wolf and she jumped out of the window

"Hey, come back here" Dante yelled after her he managed to shoot at her and it hit her shoulder, the bullet was made out of silver, and Lilly ignored the pain she kept running until she got to an alley way, it was a dead end, she couldn't hold it in anymore she turned back into a human and she screamed in pain, the silver it had burned leaving a bleeding wound, which normally Lilly could heal up in 5 seconds.

"See I know exactly how to hunt your kind" Dante chuckled

"Please...don't kill me" Lilly sobbed

"For years I've been protecting you, but now I have to kill you because you're possessed by a demon that only I can deal with" Dante sighed "Oh well I guess this will be fun"

"Take one more step towards her and I will rip you in half like a piece of paper" a boy with black hair and blue eyes threatened Dante

"Oh yeah who said you interrupt my hunting session" Dante said

"You're hurting inocent people for no reason" the mysterious boy said

He grabbed Dante by the shirt which made Dante look defenseless

"Beat it punk" the boy gritted his teeth

Dante panicked and he ran as fast as he could

"Are you Ok" the boy asked as he helped her up

"No" Lilly answered sniffing, still clutching her shoulder

"My names Conner by the way" he smiled at Lilly

"I'm Lilly" Lilly winced

"We should probably get you sorted out, can I look at that" he asked Lilly as he inspected the wound "you're a werewolf right, you've got silver poisoning"

"How'd you know that" Lilly asked

"I've seen these wounds before in a book" Conner told her

"It hurts" Lilly complained

"It will until I get those silver fragments out, and who was that, you know, the one that was about to plant a bullet in your skull" Conner asked

"That was Dante he's like a demon hunter" Lilly told him


	2. Bloodthirsty

Lilly was clutching a pillow trying not to scream, the silver burned so much

"Hold still for just five more minutes" Conner muttered as he pulled the last bit of silver out of Lilly's shoulder

Lilly breathed out heavily, she saw that Conner had a pet wolf, the wolf was much bigger but Lilly was more fiercer, as Lilly walked past the wolf growled, Lilly growled back and she squinted her aureate eyes which scared the wolf

"Yeah I'd think twice about messing with me" Lilly growled "thanks for the silver removal, I'm gonna be more alert when I go out when he's around" Lilly thanked Conner

"Yeah, take care not to get anymore silver implanted, impaled or inserted into you" Conner replied

Lilly walked back to what she now called home, the wolf felt lonely at her aunt and uncles apartment, it felt more comfortable in the woods, Lilly noticed that a letter was on the table she read it:

_Dear miss Carter _

_You have been given a full scholarship for Gotham academy as it would be an honor to have a student with exceptional academic achievements attending our school your first day of term is: 9th September_

_You will be given a full tour on your first day _

_Your uniform is in the package we sent _

_Yours sincerely_

_ ._

_Founder of the Wayne foundation _

Lilly forgot about school because she spent most of her summer running away from Dante

"Lilly I've got good news" Delilah walked into the apartment

"What is it" Lilly asked

"You got a scholarship for Gotham academy" Delilah squealed

"Great" Lilly said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"First day of school, what could go wrong" Lilly asked herself<p>

"Well, a lot" Dante said, Lilly didn't know it was him until she turned around

"What are you doing here" Lilly asked panicked, the wolf inside of her awoke, Lilly needed to stay calm otherwise she would turn into a wolf

"Are you recovering from the silver bullet, funny that Conner knew what to do" Dante smiled evilly

"Why do you hate me" Lilly asked then she ran off crying

"Hey, wait" Dante tried to stop her

Lilly avoided everyone at school because she could hear what they were saying about her, she sat alone under the shade of the tree, Dante sat down next to her

"I really don't hate you, it's just I'm not allowed to show my sensitive side to anyone because I spent all my life building this reputation" he said

"Why are you even talking to me I thought you wanted to kill me, and how come no one else can see you" Lilly said

"Trust me that's part of being something no one believes in, everyone believes in angels and demons but they don't believe in Nepilim, which sucks" Dante said he was a bit more kinder towards Lilly then at first

"Wait what" Lilly asked confused

"It's a hybrid between angel and demon" Dante informed Lilly

"It's important to me because..." Lilly asked sarcastically

"Look do you want me to help you or not" Dante frowned "You haven't forgotten about the red wolf moon have you"

Lilly shuddered she had forgotten about it, and it's bad because that's the day she loses her human consciousness and the wolf completely takes over

"How can I be so stupid" Lilly muttered to herself

Dante kneeled down and smiled "Don't worry about it I'm gonna help you, I mean you can still stop the werewolf curse if you've got a strong mind and soul"

"Yeah, don't worry it's not like the wolf is a puppy, it keeps growing inside of me, I think one day the wolf is going to completely take over and I'm gonna be a wolf forever" tears started rolling down Lilly's cheeks

"I hope that will never happen" Dante wiped Lilly's tears

* * *

><p>Lilly walked home and sat down on her bed staring at the calendar she had<p>

"Two days to change everything, two days to tame the wolf" Lilly whispered to herself

Delilah walked into her room and leaned on the doorframe

"What's 'the red wolf moon' anyway, is it some sort of werewolf gathering or something" Delilah asked

"Well sorta like that, but it all started 2000 years ago where there were angels, there were demons and a demon cursed a baby to turn into a monster at every full moon, except an angel changed the curse to happen only on a special lunar eclipse that happened every 15 years, the angel's name was Eva, she saved a lot of people by changing that curse, but now times have changed, when I was a baby I was sacrificed to her and you become the child of Eva to receive the curse when I come of age which you have to be 15 to receive the curse, first of all you have to be bitten by a werewolf or even a normal wolf, then you have to have a cut that stays fresh for more than 3 days, then your eyes turn gold, then your strength, agility and senses get better, then on the last day or on the red wolf moon the wolf takes over completely takes over" Lilly informed her cousin

"Wow, that's deep" Delilah gasped

Lilly opened her window, she breathed in the fresh pinewood scent from the forest 20 miles from Gotham

"I dare you to howl" Delilah dared her younger cousin

"Okay then" Lilly chuckled as she took in a deep breath and let out a wolf-like howl

"Can you shut up you're gonna let everybody know about you're curse" Dante yelled as he jumped in through the window

"Ahem Lilly is there something you're not telling me" Delilah raised her eyebrows at the scruffy white haired boy in her cousin's bedroom

"Great, you pick your moments don't you" Lilly walked over to Dante and punched him on the arm "Right don't freak out but this is Dante, and plus I didn't know you believed in Nephilim"

"Oh you know me I said I believe anything and I've always believed in Nephilim because I read about them in a book and I have an ability to see supernatural creatures" Delilah said "I can also see the wolf's spirit, it seems calmer around him than it does with other people, which is weird"

* * *

><p>Lilly walked climbed through the window because the wolf longed to be free, it longed to suck in the fresh forest air, it longed to be a wolf again<p>

"Lilly don't get any ideas, you've got school in the morning" Dante crossed his arms

"Then run with me, please" Lilly persuaded him

"No and that's final" Dante said in an angry tone

"You know what, if my dad was still alive he would say yes" Lilly muttered under her breath

"Ok then" Dante finally gave up to peer pressure

"Thank you so much" Lilly hugged him

Lilly stopped hugging Dante and she jumped out of the window

"Ok if that's the route you're gonna take" Dante shrugged his shoulders and he was just about to climb out of the window whe Delilah grabbed his jacket

"You look after both Lilly and the wolf, they're both fragile" Delilah ordered

"Ok" Dante nodded his head as he then jumped out of the window

He finally found Lilly, she was sitting near a clearing, looking up at the stars Lilly then turned into a brown wolf with a star shaped pattern on her chest the wolf sighed and started pacing around

"What is it" Dante asked until he looked up and yelled in surprise "Oh no we're too late the red wolf moon, it's early"

the wolf yelped at the sight of the moon, which then shifted back into Lilly again

"What do I do, stay away from me" Lilly panicked as she started running in the other direction

Dante found her in the end but she wasn't a wolf she was still human

"You're not a wolf" Dante smiled

"Wait what" Lilly asked confused as she looked down at her hands to make sure they hadn't become wolf paws

"It says here that if a cursed werewolf transformed before the right time and the transformation is forced by fear, they will keep their human consciousness every time they transform" Dante read from the book "did I scare you when I told you to run away"

Lilly nodded "It scared me so much that the wolf took over"

"Sorry I do that to people sometimes" Dante laughed


	3. Spirit of the wolf

Lilly walked down the crooked halls of a place she had never seen before, then suddenly an angel floated down to her

"Lilly Carter, are you the chosen one, daughter of the wolves and goddess of the night" the angel spoke as she looked for the bite on Lilly's arm

Lilly tried to speak but the angel's glory and radiance blocked any audible sound from her, then Lilly heard laughing from what sounded like two young boys they sounded about 7 or 8 years old

"Quickly hide you can't afford to be seen by the boys if you do get seen it will cause all of time and space to rupture, hang on I know what to do, put this on" the angel informed Lilly as she handed her what looked like a housemaid dress

Lilly took the dress and she put it on it looked so beautiful

"I should probably warn you that I have no experience with this sort of stuff" Lilly told the angel

"Oh no silly you're not going to clean the house you're Dante and Vergil's nursemaid, and call me Eva" Eva laughed

"Who's Vergil?" Lilly asked

"Dante's twin brother, of course" Eva told Lilly

At that point Lilly woke up with a jolt, she sat up she looked at her clock it said 6:15 am

"Seriously brain you wake me up now, I suppose I could transform and go for an early morning run" Lilly was talking to herself

Lilly sneaked out of the apartment she had her uniform on and she ran all the way to the edge of Gotham right where the forest was, Lilly took a deep breath in as she started to walk towards the forest she felt something at the back of her head

"Take one more step towards that forest and I'll blow your brains out" a voice said

Lilly turned around and she saw a six-foot white-haired boy, he looked like Dante but he was dressed more smartly and he was holding a gun to Lilly's head

"First of all: Who the hell are you to come up to me and point a gun to my head" Lilly's golden eyes met the boy's fierce blue-gray eyes

"My name is Vergil and my business here is not important to humans like you" Vergil frowned

"That's just it, I'm not human at all, I'm a monster" Lilly started to tear up

"Crying won't get you anywhere, and I don't see a monster I see a beautiful girl" Vergil smiled

"Sure, like you can't see the werewolf" Lilly said sarcastically

"Hang on a second did you just admit that you're a werewolf, I told him to deal with you, not protect you, he's just so ignorant" Vergil muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Lilly ran back to the apartment<p>

"Oh god I'm in for it now" Lilly banged on the door desperately "Let me in!, Delilah this isn't funny"

Dante opened the door

"Are you Ok" Dante asked concerned

"Do I look Ok, your brother is trying to kill me" Lilly said she was shaking "I'm really scared now, he looked like he was gonna kill me on the spot"

"Hey it's Ok, I won't let him hurt you" Dante promised

"I wish you killed me that day" Lilly started to cry

"Now what am I gonna do with you, there's no need to cry, I said I wouldn't let Vergil hurt you didn't I" Dante said

Lilly stopped crying and she hugged Dante

"Cute, real cute" Vergil chuckled as he appeared

"What do you want" Dante asked he was getting angry now

"I just wanted to know why you didn't kill her" Vergil yelled whilst pointing his sword at Lilly

"I couldn't" Dante muttered

"You pathetic piece of trash, I would of done it for you if I'd known you weren't such a coward" Vergil smiled evilly

Dante was getting angrier every time Vergil opened his mouth, then suddenly Dante launched at his brother but Vergil dodged his attack, Vergil then got Lilly in a headlock and he pointed a gun at her head, Dante got out his sword, he was ready to strike but Vergil then pointed the gun at Dante

"Don't even think about it, you drop the sword and I might just let her live" Vergil threatened

"Please, just do as he says Dante" Lilly begged Dante to listen to Vergil

"Fine" Dante muttered as he dropped the sword to the ground

"I knew you had a soft spot for this demon scum" Vergil laughed

"Lilly, I'm so sorry, I meant to protect you, but I failed that didn't I" Dante was close to tearing up

"Don't worry you've done more than enough for me" Lilly smiled as a couple of tears rolled down her cheek

"Awhh isn't that sweet" Vergil mocked Lilly as he threw her to the ground, he got his sword out and he pointed it at Lilly and he was about to stab her in the heart

"No!" Dante yelled as he attacked Vergil

* * *

><p>"I won't let you defend her anymore, she needs to die!" Vergil shouted at Dante<p>

"You can't kill her" Dante said

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't" Vergil snapped

"There's no point keeping me alive, Vergil just kill me, if Dante isn't man enough to do it and you're so desperate to kill me you might as well do it now" Lilly said

"Don't say that please it makes me feel bad" Dante muttered

"Actually you're right Dante, she doesn't seem that bad and as long as she keeps the wolf under control I won't kill her" Vergil admitted

"Thank The Lord for that" Lilly exhaled heavily

"Will you keep the wolf in control?" Dante asked Lilly

"Definitely" Lilly smiled

"Then we don't need to be here anymore" Vergil laughed

"I guess this is good bye then" Dante said


End file.
